Annie, are you okay?
by Clemmies
Summary: Sortie du Capitole et de ses tortures, Annie doit maintenant faire face à la disparition de Finnick. Elle prend peu à peu conscience de ce qui lui reste. One-shot - approximativement - basé sur "Smooth Criminal" de Michael Jackson.


**_So, Annie are you okay?_**

_« Finnick ! Finnick ! », hurla-t-elle de joie avant de courir et de se jeter dans ses bras. _

Ce moment de retrouvailles semble bien loin maintenant, presque d'une toute autre époque. Il n'avait duré qu'un court instant. Une journée ou une semaine, Annie ne pouvait pas dire, mais elle savait que ça appartenait au passé, que tout était fini. En cet instant, rien ne pouvait gâcher leurs retrouvailles. Pas même les blessures physiques ou mentales. Elle le serrait fort, si fort, qu'elle jetait pratiquement tout son poids contre lui qui avait fini par perdre l'équilibre. Heureusement, le mur blanc de l'hôpital non loin d'eux les avaient rattrapé. Et ils s'embrassaient, car les mots n'étaient pas au rendez-vous, juste la passion, la joie et l'amour.

Aujourd'hui c'est différent. Annie ne sait pas si c'est hier qu'on lui a annoncé la mort de Finnick, en tout cas, ça lui semble dater d'hier. Ou sans doute se trompe-t-elle avec l'annonce de sa grossesse. Elle ne sait pas, elle ne sait plus. Annie n'a plus la notion du temps ces derniers jours. Pourtant, elle refuse de se dire folle et refuse de l'entendre de la part des autres. Elle préfère se boucher les oreilles que d'écouter ces âneries. Non, elle n'est pas folle. Finnick sait très bien qu'elle n'est pas folle. Lui seul le sait. Lui il l'écoute, lui parle, la console et l'aime. C'est amplement suffisant. Elle n'a besoin personne d'autre que de Finnick. Mais parait-il qu'il est mort. C'est un héros, Finnick. C'est ce qu'elle ne cessera de répéter à son enfant. Qu'il est mort pour un meilleur avenir, pour sauver tous les habitants de Panem. Un héros.

Elle l'entend, par moment. Il lui murmure des phrases au creux de son oreille, le soir, pour la rassurer ou parfois pour simplement lui demander si elle se porte bien. Et elle répond que oui, mais qu'elle le souhaite près d'elle. Le Capitole les avaient séparé et le district Treize les avaient réuni. Maintenant, la mort les sépare et Annie cherche encore à savoir qui pourra les réunir. Cependant, elle va bien. Parce que, tout est bien qui fini bien. Il n'y a plus d'Hunger Games, le président Snow n'est plus. Pourtant, une voix dans sa tête n'arrête pas de lui dire que non, qu'il manque quelque chose à ce tableau.

Peut-être que Finnick n'est pas vraiment mort. Peut-être qu'il est perdu là-bas et qu'une fois qu'il retrouvera son chemin, il viendra jusqu'à elle. Ils doivent être ensemble, ils le doivent. Elle est mariée avec lui. Elle s'appelle Annie Odair, désormais. Ils sont rattachés l'un à l'autre. Le prêtre avait dit « Jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare » mais elle n'est pas convaincue de cette phrase. Même après la mort ils ne forment qu'un. Elle est une partie de lui et une partie d'elle s'en est allée avec lui. Et elle porte son bébé. _Son bébé_.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés au district Treize, Finnick avait essayé de savoir ce qui s'était passé au Capitole. Ça n'avait fini que par des pleures. « Je ne sais pas ! », criait Annie. Mais, elle savait très bien – en partie, elle souhaitait juste oublié ces atrocités et profiter de bons moments avec lui. Comme si elle savait que ça n'allait pas durer longtemps. Elle avait eu raison de ne rien faire d'autre que de l'aimer, de ne jamais au grand jamais quitter sa main dans la sienne. Parce que tout ceci ne sont plus que des souvenirs flous. Elle ne sait même pas quel jour il est, ni l'heure. Elle essaye de se montrer forte et le plus normal possible mais seul le prénom « Finnick » raisonne dans son cerveau depuis l'annonce de sa mort.

Les seuls fois où son nom ne raisonne pas en écho dans sa tête, des images plus abominables déboulent par bribes. L'image de la fenêtre brisée par laquelle les pacificateurs avaient pu entrer dans son appartement pour l'emmener et la faire prisonnière au Capitole ou bien la vue du tapis blanc tacheté par son propre sang après une course déjà perdue à travers les pièces de la maison. Alors, s'abrutir en laissant ce cd rayé jouer dans ses pensées n'est pas si mal. C'est bien à vrai dire. Elle parviendra un jour à faire son deuil, lui dit-on souvent. Annie n'a pas envie de traverser cette perte pour le moment. Elle a l'impression que ça serait le laisser tomber, l'oublier. Or, elle ne pourra jamais l'oublier. C'est son âme soeur, son meilleur ami, son mari, le père de son enfant. Annie pense appeler son fils Finnick. Oui, comme son père. Comme ce héros qui a contribué à ce bel avenir de Panem.

Si aujourd'hui on venait à lui demander comment elle se porte, elle ne dirait plus qu'elle ne sait pas. Annie dirait qu'elle se porte très bien. Parce que Finnick a un œil posé sur elle et qu'il est aussi dans son ventre, que bientôt elle le portera dans ses bras et qu'elle s'en occuperait parfaitement. Que Finnick serait fière d'elle. À ce jour, Annie n'est plus la gagnante folle du district Quatre que Finnick aimait « Dieu seul sait pourquoi ». Non, aujourd'hui Annie est la femme d'un héros.

« Papa les a fait partir. », murmura Annie.


End file.
